


High on Love

by Em_Turing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: Lena Luthor and painkillers make for an interesting mix.





	High on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm sleep deprived and bone tired so I'm not really sure what I wrote :P I hope it makes some sense and gets some of you to crack a smile! I'm going to sleep now! Bye!

She should have gotten used to it by now. Her wife getting attacked was pretty much a monthly event. Still every time it happened Alex panicked because what if this was the time they succeeded what if this was the time they managed to take her away. She can't live without her Lena, Lizzy can't live without her mama. The moment she entered the command room she ran to Winn.

“How is she? Is she okay?”

“She's in the med bay a bit bruised but other than that she is fine. Well almost,” he trailed off looking uncomfortable. 

“What do you mean almost?” Alex asked leaning threateningly towards him. “Winn I swear to God if you don't tell me right now I will murder you,” she growled. 

“Leave the poor man alone Danvers. She's just high as a kite,” Agent Vasquez said smirking from the other side of the room. 

“What?” Alex asked turning to look at her friend. Winn took advantage of her momentary distraction to escape from the room. 

“Some of the painkillers were a bit too much and she's been tripping for like ten minutes. Supergirl is with her.” 

Alex nodded and rushed to see her wife. When she entered the room she was both relieved and amused to find Lena, face twisted in concentration, poking her sister's cheek. Her entire body relaxed and she let out a chuckle.

Kara noticed her and gave her a pained smile. “She wants to know how hard she has to poke me for her finger to break.”

Alex laughed. “Always the scientist.”

Lena finally noticed the newcomer and turned to examine her.

“Hey Lee how are you?”

Lena remained frozen her eyes wide.

“Are you Okay?” Alex asked again, getting concerned.

“You are so fucking hot,” Lena exclaimed.

Alex blushed and Kara let out a hearty laugh. 

“Thank you Lee.”

Lena didn’t seem to hear her and continued with the same train of thought, “You are so hot in this suit! You’re like a badass superhero. Damn, I want to marry the shit out of you!”

“Well unfortunately I'm already taken,” Alex joked showing her wedding ring.

Lena pouted, reminding her wife of their little girl. 

“Well that's just my luck isn’t it? I meet the prettiest girl in the world and she's already fucking taken! At least tell me you're not straight!” she exclaimed dramatically. 

Alex smirked. “Nope, not even a little bit.” 

Lena's eyes lit up again. “Good!” She moved to look at Kara her demeanor serious, “Positive representation is very important, you know. And damn me if she isn’t the most positivest representation we could ever have!” She turned her attention back to the Agent. “I bet your wife is beautiful!” she accused her eyes narrow. 

“She's gorgeous actually,” Alex said enjoying herself immensely. 

Lena pouted again. “I hate her,” she murmured. 

“Lena dear, it's you, you're her wife,” Kara told her gently.

“Is it true?” she asked Alex, her eyes shining with hope. 

Her wife nodded.

“Why can't I remember it? Do you have amnesia?” Lena frowned. “Did you go around playing hero again and hurt your head?” she asked sternly. “Wait if you have amnesia how can I remember that you risk your life so often? I'm so confused,” she gave up pouting for the third time in the last ten minutes.

Both of the other women in the room smiled finding the CEO extremely adorable.

“Do you want a hug baby?” Alex asked.

“Yes please,” Lena answered and immediately snuggled in her wife’s arms. 

“You are so sexy and badass and hot and beautiful. Once my Alzheimer’s is gone can I eat you out please?” she asked very politely. 

Kara groaned feeling very uncomfortable. Did she love that two of her favourite people were together and happy? Yep. Did she want to know anything about her sister’s sex life? Nope. Unfortunately for her, fate didn’t really respect her wishes. She was still traumatized from their first Valentine’s Day. There must be some rules against people doing THAT in their place of work especially when they have no fucking curtains, Lena! 

Alex just kissed her wife’s forehead. “Of course love and I’ll be sure to return the favor,” she whispered seductively. 

Kara banged her head against the nearest wall.

Lena giggled, the medication starting to make her eyes heavy. “Goodie,” she whispered kissing the Agent’s collarbone before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
